crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
TerrorDion
'Joining SA-MP & CnR' TerrorDion installed SA-MP somewhere in 2009 when he saw videos on youtube about stunt servers and that really looked awesome. So obviously he played stunt servers at the start, but that became boring quickly, so he started browsing for other servers. TerrorDion, found CnR in the beginning of 2010 under the name DionvM and quickly registered. At the age of 12 back then, he was able to understand the server pretty well and even succeeded to reach the money limit before getting tax raped (for normal players) of 10 million in Las Venturas. But as many of you would guess, he wanted more. That's why he decided to buy a house from a player called Johnny_Capish, also a Dutchman. Unfortunately, this player scammed DionvM all of his money and he left the server for a few months. Around of the summer of 2010, DionvM came back to CnR, but now under the name he's known with today, TerrorDion. 'TerrorDion at San Fierro' When TerrorDion came back the CnR, he started playing San Fierro instead of Las Venturas. Most things in CnR he forget and it felt like he had to start all over again. To make money, TerrorDion started as a carjacker and kept selling cars over and over again. All activities he did in CnR, did he alone, none of his in real life or in game friends played with him. Until 2011 he operated like a lone soldier, but then he joined the gang Mi6. This gang, owned by Rohan_Rulz, was specialized in robbing places like the Drug Factory and Wizzy's. From then, TerrorDion earned his money by robbing places like these and he kept on doing that for more than a year. In late 2011, TerrorDennis and TerrorBart joined CnR and they helped TerrorDion with robbing the Drug Factory a lot, that's also why he is the 15th best Drug Factory robber. In 2012 Mi6 got abandoned and he joined San Fierro Hooligans, the most powerful gang at SF back then. This gang was owned by Fiat_Panda and Fiat_Ownish, both from The Netherlands like TerrorDion. When he first joined this gang, it was in war with Dicksquad, but after a few days they allied them. Together with Dicksquad and players like The_Move, itzpayet, Allan_h, Xaio and XCyp1her5 they used to fight DoT and several other SF gangs. These were the days. In these days TerrorDion met a guy called R.RDaTo, who knew TerrorDion as the famous Drug Factory robber. He and R.RDaTo became close friends just like Dippy_cock, but after a few months already, R.RDaTo and his friend R.RPredator got beef with Dippy_cock. TerrorDion chose Dippy_cock's side and they used to fight R.R with the help of SFH and Dicksquad. After the members of SF Hooligans became a bit inactive, Dippy_cock and TerrorDion started the gang Regulars Players Club (RPC), sort of a mix between SF Hooligans and Dicksquad. 'TerrorDion at Los Santos' In 2012 San Fierro was mostly controlled by RPC and that's why they decided to move the gang to Los Santos to fight against Grove Street Family (GSF), including players like HollowTips, Mr.Abdullah and ThugPunjabi. They achieved great success there, also with the help of Mentionpac1879, some random new guy who appeared to be a good fighter. Dippy_cock and TerrorDion just couldn't figure out who this new player was, all they knew was that he must be a multiaccounter. Unfortunately, also RPC got deleted after most of it's members became inactive, so they got back to SF Hooligans. Then, the 6th of June 2012, the GaZa Academy was opened and surprisingly Mentionpac1879 was one of the members. Dippy_cock joined the GaZa Academy and a few weeks later it was TerrorDion's turn. 'TerrorDion at Las Venturas' Of course, GaZa was mostly active at Las Venturas so TerrorDion had to play this map even though his favorite map was still San Fierro. Later on, Las Venturas became TerrorDion's favorite map, which he is still playing right now. As a new player in GaZa, it wasn't always such a pleisure, because not every old member was up to helping him out, but he survived and graduated later on. Even when TerrorDion made it into the official GaZa Government, he and Dippy_cock still hadn't figured out who Mentionpac1879 was. One day, in the Deatchmatch Stadium, Mentionpac1879 (later on known as GaZaMention) told TerrorDion that he was R.RDaTo. Dippy_cock wasn't very pleased to hear that at the start, but they made up quickly. TerrorDion really enjoyed the GaZa days, even more when old GaZa members like GaZaMurda_sjg and GaZaBlackHand started playing. Also, other Terror-players and a few old friends of TerrorDion were joining GaZa and they fought against their rivals DoT, SAM and G.A.M.E. However, when SAM and DoT split up, SAM and GaZa allied to fight together against mostly The Pink Panther (TPP). Ever since 0.3z was released, the GaZa Government sort of died, it's not like members left, but just extremely inactive. TerrorDion doesn't want to leave CnR, because the game itself is awesome, but the community is just shit. Luckily there are still enough chilled people left, for example the social group San Andreas Detectives (SAD), TerrorDion joined them in the summer of 2014. When TerrorDion is online, he hangs out with the members of SAD and does some fun things for himself. 'TerrorDion's playing style''' TerrorDion's main goal in playing games is to make people rage. As a highly trained professional, this is an easy job for him. Throughout the years he has been playing, TerrorDion has felt a lot of anger coming his way, ranging from newbies to admins. This is really enjoyable for him and that's why he wants to thank you for this. SF Hooligans2.png|SF Hooligans Plane Surf Event SF Hooligans.png|SF Hooligans Going To War TerrorSquad.png|TerrorSquad 8.png|TerrorDion and the three things he likes the most 6.png|Corrupt admins Category:Players Category:Donating Player Category:Skills: Rapist, Con artist, Hitman Category:GaZa Government International Category:Player Pages Category:Historical Articles